Bella
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It was suppose to be a quick stop at the lab, but that all changed with one phone call, and the whole ordeal affects more than one person, including one of the most important person in Sara's life, her son, even more than she thought it would. Find out what happens in the 8th story in Starting Over series.
1. Bella Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: It was suppose to be a quick stop at the lab, but that all changed with one phone call, and the whole ordeal affects more than one person, including one of the most important person in Sara's life, her son, even more than she thought it would. Find out what happens in the 8th story in Starting Over series.

Title: Bella  
Genre: Hurt/comfort, Family, Romance, Friendship, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: A little over a month from last story  
Warnings: Mention of Violence, Mention of Death  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye, When you least expect it, An Enemy Within, Working out in the end?

* * *

Chapter 1: Bella Part 1

December 18, 2016

Sara was giving her husband the puppy eye look, the one he could never say no to, so he sighed a little before smiling. "Ok. But you go there and come right back."

It has been a little over a month since she's been on maternity leave, and now that her sleeping schedule was beginning to become normal again, or as normal as it could get with her, she spent most of her weekdays, when Grissom was at work, her son was at school and her daughters taking naps, alone and looking for something to do.  
Now she was ready to do some work, well paperwork that is, but she had to go to the lab to get them, and had asked her husband if she could go, even though technically she didn't have to.

She nodded with a smile as she stood up from sitting on the couch. "Thank you, babe."

He just nodded with the smile still on his face, and after kissing him and their children, she grabbed her keys from the table by the door before grabbing her shoulder bag and jacket from the hanger and walked out of the house.

* * *

Once Sara made it to and in the lab, everybody she had passed down the hall was congratulating her, and when she made it to her office, she knocked on the door before she heard Carly, who was active supervisor until Sara comes back to the lab, say come in.

When she opened the door, Carly smiled at Sara. "Hi, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sara pointed at the stack of paperwork files before smirking. "I figured you could use some help."

Carly chuckled. "Now, that I can't say no to." Then she smirked as Sara got closer. "Feeling a little board at home I see?"

Sara chuckled this time with a nod. "Yeah, something like that." She then sighed. "I love my children and spending this time with them and my husband have been amazing, but I still want to do something to feel like I'm useful for the lab, even if it's just paperwork."

Carly nodded in understanding. "Hey, I get it. Take what you need."

Sara nodded again. "Thank you."

As Carly nodded again, Sara headed for her desk, and once she got there, she picked up a few files, shifting through them as Carly gets a phone call, so the older woman picked her phone up and answered it. "Bolden."

She grabbed a pen and pad so she could write down the address to her new crime scene, and after saying goodbye to the officer on the other end, she hangs up before looking up at Sara, which she was about to say something, but said something else in concern, seeing Sara almost looking like she seen a ghost. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She nodded to the address that was just written down and said one name, softly. "Bella."

Carly looked at her wide-eyed as she stood up. "Bella, as in William's fri..."

Sara cuts her off with a nod. "Yes." Carly then cursed, and as turned to grab her phone, Sara spoke again. "Carly..."

But the other woman cuts her off sharply while shaking her head, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. "Don't even think about it, your husband would kill me if he knew I let you be there before you are officially back at the lab."

Now Sara gave her a pleading look. "Please, I have to be there."

After a moment, and against her better judgment, she nodded with a sigh. "Fine, but you stay behind the tape."

Least it was better than nothing, so Sara nodded before heading towards the office door and walking out, and once Carly had her CSI kit, she headed out of the door too, stopping in the doorway of the break room when she saw Warrick sitting down at the table, which he was about to speak with a confused look on his face but she did before he could. "You free?"

Warrick nodded. "Yes, what's up?"

"A new case."

He stood up with a another nod. "Ok, I'm in." Then as they started walking down the hall, Warrick finally asked his question. "And did I see Sara rushing down the hall?"

Carly nodded. "The crime scene is at Bella's house."

Nothing more needed to be explained to him, and he also cursed as their steps sped up a little more.

* * *

Not use to being on the other side of the crime scene tape, Sara felt a little lost as she watched Carly and Warrick go inside the house, but she didn't move from her spot, eying the front door like a hawk as her heart raced, hoping that little girl was ok, or as ok as she could be under the circumstances, whatever that was, since she didn't know at the moment.

After what felt like forever, Sara saw Carly walk out of the house and head her way, her heart racing even more since it was just her with no girl, and the minute Carly was close enough, Sara spoke in a broken tone. "Bella?"

"She's fine." Sara did, what seemed like, the biggest sigh of relief in her life, as Carly continued. "Well, as fine as a child could be after what she must have heard. She's hiding in her closet, and won't come out." Sara, who's heart was broken while hearing that, was about to respond, but Carly asked before Sara could. "Maybe you can help her out?"

Carly and Warrick both tried, but when they realized she wasn't going to budge, she thought Sara might do the trick since she actually knew her better than any of the other grown-ups in the group.

Sara nodded while Carly lifted up the tape for her, and once she was on the correct side of it, in her opinion of course, they headed up the driveway as Sara asked. "I know you haven't been in there long enough to know for sure, but..."

Carly cuts her off with a nod. "Warrick and I suspect murder-suicide."

Sara just nodded with a sigh, sadden it had came down to that.

Once they reached the door, but before they got into the house, Carly took Sara's wrist and asked. "Sara, are you going to be ok?"

Not only did she know how these cases affected Sara more than others, but the way that Sara had described the night that changed her young life, the crime scene looked almost identical.

"I'll be fine, the important thing is to get that little girl out of that house."

Carly removed her hand with a nod. "Ok, I'm going to trust your word here." She then smirked a little. "I don't want your husband coming after me."

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Before she stepped inside the house.

Carly sighed as she mumbled. "Until something messes with you and/or the kids." Before she also stepped inside the house.

* * *

As Sara went through the living room, the scene did in fact look almost identical, but the biggest difference that was noticed, was instead of a knife as the murder weapon, it was a gun. She shook her head and continued her walk, turning when she reached the hallway and followed it until she reached the little girl's room, where Warrick was standing in the middle of the pink/Disney princess themed room.

When their eyes met, he gave the little girl a small smile before walking towards Sara with a sympathy look as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a reassuring smile and nod before he squeezed her shoulder lightly and walked out of the room.

Sara took a breath before she headed towards the middle of the room and turned so she could look at the little girl, seeing her still in her footsie, Cinderella themed pajamas, and instead of the doll that she loved to carry with her, she was holding a familiar stuffed teddy bear, and Sara couldn't help but think back to the day her son wanted to give it to her.

_Flashback_

_Last Week_

_While Grissom was downstairs with the girls, Sara had walked upstairs and stopped in the doorway to her son's room to ask what he wanted for lunch, but her question never reached her lips after seeing his toys all over the floor, which normally he kept things in order, something he got from both of them for sure, but more so his father, so she asked something else in concern. "What's going on, baby?"_

_He sighed before looking at his mother with sadness. "It's Bella's birthday on Monday and I can't find anything I want to give her."_

_"I see, we can go to the store later and get..."_

_William cuts her off. "No mommy, I don't have enough money, and you can't buy it, it has to come from me."_

_Sara smiled. "Ok, is there anything in here that's really special to you that you might think could be special to her?"_

_He looked around his room, contemplating on what he wouldn't mind being parted with, and while he did do a long stare at his growing book collection, knowing she liked reading almost as much as he did, he also knew his parents wouldn't go for that idea since some of them were a little pricey, so he kept looking around until his eyes landed on his bed,_ _where his stuffed teddy bear, Cubby, was laying. He knew it was one of the first stuffed toys his father got him, but he recently got an upgraded one that now had 'World Series Champion' on the front of his jersey, so thinking it would be ok, he smiled as he rushed to his bed, grabbed the bear and said. "Cubby, mommy."_

_Sara looked a little shocked that was what he wanted to give to her, that bear went everywhere with him since he got it, so she cleared her throat and said. "Are you sure?"_

_No hesitation, he nodded with the smile still on his face. "Please?"_

_He was giving her that special look, the one that was hard to refuse, but before she could agree to it, she said. "You should go ask daddy first since he's the one that got it for you, and if he says it's ok, then alright."_

_"Ok."_

_As he rushed past her, she shouted. "Be careful going down the stairs."_

_Slowing down as he got to the stairs, he shouted. "Ok, mommy."_

_Sara smiled as she shook her head, her little boy was so smitten he didn't even realize it, and she got to admit it was a sweet gesture, which she found out moments later that Grissom must have felt the same way, so he was free to give Cubby to her if he really wanted to._

_End of Flashback_

Sara then kneeled down and spoke softly, but there was also a determination to it too. "Sweetie, I know you're scared to come out, and I'm not going to force you to, but know you don't have to be scared anymore. I promise nothing will happen to you, anybody who tries anything will have to go through me first."

After a couple more seconds hesitation, and with Cubby tight in her arms, Bella stood up and ran towards Sara, getting right into her arms and started crying. Sara closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay as she held the little girl and whispered comforting words.

When the little girl calmed down, Sara whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here, but can you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes tight while holding on to Sara tightly as she stood up, then after walking out of the bedroom, she headed towards the back door so she could take her out of the house before taking her to her vehicle, and once she was in and buckled, Sara got in the driver's side before driving them to the hospital, just to make sure she was physically ok.

* * *

After Sara parked the vehicle in the hospital parking lot, and helped Bella out of the vehicle, she locked it up before taking the little girl's free hand as they headed for the entrance, then once they were in, Sara sees Kelly at the nurses station talking to a few nurses, which Kelly sees her in return, so she walked up to them with a smile. "And who do we have here?"

When Bella didn't say anything, Sara spoke with a smile. "This is Isabella Adams." She then cleared her throat and finished. "I was wondering if you could check her out?"

Getting what she meant, Kelly nodded with a smile. "Of course, I got time before my next patient. Follow me."

With the little girl's hand still clasped to Sara's, they followed Kelly to an empty room, and after they got to the doorway, Kelly asked the little girl. "Now, I'm going to check you over and ask you a few questions, do you want Mrs. Grissom with you? It's ok if you do."  
No hesitation, Bella squeezed Sara's hand tighter with a head nod, making the women nod with a smile before Kelly spoke again. "Ok, let's get started then." They walked into the room, closing the door and blinds.

Once Kelly was done checking her out, which both women were glad to see that physically she was ok, there were no marks or bruises on her. Then when it came to the questions, and while all the girl would do was nod or shake her head in response to Kelly's questions, they were equally glad that she was never physically abused, of course that could have all changed this morning, making Sara shudder at the thought, which she tried to banish it as soon as possible.

When the medical side of the things were concluded, Kelly smiled at her again. "You did very well, Bella. Thank you."

The little girl gave her a small head nod before she looked down at her teddy bear, and after Sara and Kelly have eye contact, Sara nodded before she looked at Bella and spoke softly. "I'm going to step out for a second, but you can see me through the window, ok?"

Another head nod was her response before Sara stood up from the chair she had been sitting in while Kelly opened the blinds, and after the women stepped out of the room, Sara closed the door and made sure she was next to the window so Bella could see her, then Kelly asked. "Has she said anything?"

Sara shook her head. "No, she did cry once."

Kelly nodded in understanding before replying with sympathy. "But I'm sure when your CSI's start asking their questions they are going to need more than head nods, I can call some..."

Sara cuts her off as she looked trough the window. "Actually, I have someone in mind." She looked at Kelly again and finished. "I think in this early stage there is only one person who can get her talking."

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Bella Part 2

AN: Warning: Mention of Suicide/Violence & Questionable word. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bella Part 2

Kelly didn't even hesitate when she responded with a smile. "William?"

Sara gave the other woman a head nod as she looked through the window again and spoke with a sigh. "I've seen how they are together, even witnessed how William's eyes light up with just the mention of her name. There is a special bond there I don't think I've ever seen, outside of the one shared by siblings, between two young children before."

Not exactly sure if there was complete jealousy in Sara's tone, Kelly reassured her anyway, knowing how William responds to her. "You know you're his whole world, and nothing will change that, no matter how old he gets or who comes into his life."

Sara looked at Kelly and smiled with a chuckle, seeing what the other woman was doing. "I know, I'm not being jealous, just stating a fact." Kelly nodded with a smile while Sara looked through the window again, she continued. "But, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised on how he is with her, he got his big heart from his father."

Years before Grissom really let her in, before she could see the man behind the wall he built up, she accused him of not having any feelings, that he could just go through one crime scene to the next and not be affected by it. But as it turned out, he felt more than she could have ever imagined, not only for her, but for all the victims he 'met', especially when it came to the women and babies/children, instantly making her regret what she had said to him years earlier. He had the biggest heart than any man she's ever known. Then came their son, with an even bigger heart that lit up their world brighter than they could have ever thought.

Kelly nodded before she responded. "True, but I don't think he just got it from his father, his mother isn't lacking in that department either." When Sara looked Kelly again with a curious look, the young woman shrugged a little. "On a different day, I could have been your husband's daughter, and even knowing that, you welcomed my family with open arms without a second thought. I say that has to take someone with a big heart to do that."

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "And I don't regret it, you've only filled my family with happiness, especially my husband."

Kelly smiled again with a nod. "I'm glad I get to be apart of it." After Sara nodded, Kelly brought them back to the task at hand. "Does Bella have any next of kin?"

Sara thought about it for a second before she replied. "I think she did mention an Uncle once, but I'm not really sure in what context that is. Carly and Warrick will find out for sure."

"OK, I do need to find out soon, I don't want to get social services involved if I don't have to." Sara nodded in agreement as the other woman continued. "And as much as I want to release her to you, you know I can't unless I get some kind of agreement from the next of kin or a judge."

"I know, I understand."

"So, I'll tell you what, I'll make sure to keep that room empty for as long as possible."

"Thank you Kelly, I really appreciate it."

Kelly nodded with another smile. "You got it. I'll come by a little later to see how you guys are you doing."

After one more nod from Sara, Kelly walked away while Sara grabbed her phone from her pocket and hit speed dial number 1 with a sigh, knowing her husband won't be too happy at first that she's not home by now. She'll just have to explain the situation.

When he answered it, it was with a sigh. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "Griss, I know what you're going to say, but something came up."

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the headache that started coming to him, and sighed again. "Honey, you and I both know that being a CSI there is always going to be something that comes up, it's part of the job, and I know you want to help, but we agreed that you would take your maternity leave to the last..."

She cuts him off again. "And I'm not backing out on that agreement, but this time it was important for me to be at the crime scene." Before Grissom could speak, she continued. "It was at Bella's house."

Immediately Grissom became a alert, and his knees started to buckle, so he placed his hand on the counter as he asked softly, almost brokenly, knowing what this would do to their son if something bad were to happen to her. "Is she?"

Sara had tears in her eyes as she replied. "Physically, she's ok."

Like his wife at the crime scene, Grissom did the biggest sigh of relief while he walked towards the kitchen table so he could sit down in the chair. "Thank god."

Sara nodded in agreement, even though he couldn't see her, before continuing. "But she's not speaking at the moment, so I was wondering if..." She stops when she noticed Carly, who was caring a princess backpack, coming her way, so she asked her husband. "Can you hold on for a second, babe?"

He cleared his throat, holding back his emotion. "Yeah."

The two women gave each other smiles as Sara removed her phone from her ear, then Carly hands her a torn piece of paper and said. "Bella's mother has an older brother, Jeff Morgan, who lives in New York. I thought you would like to do the honors of calling him." Sara nodded as she took the piece of paper. "Thank you."

Carly nodded before she continued. "I also packed her bag with a couple days worth of clothing and a few toys." After Sara thanked her again, Carly asked as she looked through the window. "How is she?" Once Sara explained the situation, Carly frowned. "So, you don't think she'll be up to answering a few questions, huh?"

"Well, I was just about to ask Grissom if we can put William on the phone, maybe she might respond to him."

"I mean I guess it's worth a shot, the case is pretty self explanatory, but I would still like to get her spin on things."

"OK, I'll see what I can do."

After Carly nodded again, she headed for the door to the room, and after talking to Grissom, Sara followed the other woman in the room, stopping at the side of the bed and holding out her phone with a small smile. "Bella sweetie, there is someone here who wants to talk to you." She wasn't reaching for the phone, so Sara continued. "It's William."

The little girl lifted her head up so she could look at Sara, and Sara noticed there was a little spark of interest there, so they waited, and after a brief hesitation, Bella reached her hand out, took the phone from Sara, then after placing it up to her ear, and while it was soft, she spoke for the first time this morning. "William?"

As the minutes passed by, the two women, with tears in their eyes, watched the little girl become more talkative, even hearing a few giggles and seeing a couple of short smiles.

When Bella was done, she handed the phone to Sara, and after she took it from her, she placed it up to her ear as William asked with a smile on his end. "Did I help, mommy?"

Sara smiled. "Yes, you did baby, thank you very much. Can I talk to your father now?"

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, baby. I'll see you soon."

"Alright."

Once the phone was in Grissom's hand, Sara spoke. "I'll keep you updated on what's going on."

"Ok, and whatever you need to do, I'll support it. I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too."

After they hung up, and while Sara was placing the phone back into her pocket, Carly cleared her throat and started speaking. "I know this is difficult for you sweetie, but can you answer a few questions for me?"

At first there was silence, but then she not only nodded, she replied softly. "Ok."

Carly took a breath before she continued. "Can you tell me what happened this morning?"

There was a brief hesitation before Bella spoke softly. "I was sleeping in my bed when I heard mommy and daddy fighting, then I heard a few bangs and I ran to my closet. I stayed there until you guys showed up."

Carly nodded before she asked another question after writing down what Bella said. "And did your parents use to fight a lot?"

Bella looked down at the teddy bear as she replied in a soft voice again. "Yeah, almost everyday and night."

The women looked at one another sadly, wishing they could have done something. But there was only so much they could have done when the abuse was never reported, and in a lot of cases, it wouldn't have matted if it was reported, things could have still ended up like this, or even worse than what it was, it could have been the whole family.

When their attention went back to the little girl, Cary smiled. "Thank you, Bella, you have been very helpful."

Bella lifted her head up and gave Carly a small smile. "You're welcome, Mrs. Bolden."

Sara smiled too before Carly asked one more question. "Now, what can you tell me abut your Uncle Jeff?"

Bella's eyes lit up at the mention of her Uncle's name, and spoke with happiness for the first time since getting off the phone with William. "He's the bestest Uncle in the world, and not just because he brings me things every time he visits, but he plays with me and reads me bedtime stories that he makes up." She then giggled before she finished. "He even snuck me some ice cream a few times, before I even had my dinner."

The women chuckled, happy that the little girl had some joy in her life, before Carly nodded. "Alright, it looks like I am done here. I hope to see you soon, ok?"

After Bella nodded, Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "Sweetie, I'm going to walk Mrs. Bolden out, but I'll be by the window again."

"Ok, Mrs. Grissom."

Once the women stepped out of the room, and Sara was by the window again, she asked. "So, what happened?"

Carly sighed before replying. "It looks like her mother had enough, she reached her breaking point and ended it once and for all. But then I don't know why she turned the gun to herself." She looked through the window and shook her head. "I just don't know how she could leave that sweet little girl behind."

Sara sighed as she replied. "That's an answer we'll never know, unfortunately. The important thing now is to make sure Bella will be taken care of."

Carly looked at Sara with a nod. "Agreed, and if you need any help with that, let me know."

"I will, thank you."

They shared a hug while Carly responded. "You're welcome." And after they pulled back, she continued. "I'll talk to you later."

Sara nodded before Carly turned to leave, then Sara pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket, along with her phone before dialing the number and putting it up to her ear and waited.

When it got to the voice mail, she cleared her throat and spoke while looking trough the window again. "Hi Mr. Morgan, this is Sara Grissom from the Los Angeles crime lab. It is important that you call me back as soon as you get this, its about your sister and niece. Talk to you soon, bye."

After she hung up, she placed her phone and piece of paper back in her pocket before walking back into the room.

* * *

45 minutes later

Finding a deck of Go-fish cards in Bella's backpack, Sara and Bella were enjoying a few rounds when Kelly walked into the room and greeted them, Sara started to speak when her phone vibrated, so she took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID before speaking. "I have to get this."

Since Kelly had a little time to spare, she smiled. "I can take your place for a round or two."

Sara looked over at Bella and asked. "What do you think Bella? Does the doctor got what it takes to play Go-fish?"

Bella looked at the other woman, then with a smile, the first one Kelly seen from the young girl, nodded. "Yeah, she'll do."

They chuckled as Kelly and Sara switched places, then Sara spoke. "I'll be right back."

Bella only nodded because she was engaging in a conversation with the other woman once she said she had a little girl close to her age.

When Sara made it out in the hall, she answered. "Mr. Morgan?"

Jeff Morgan, who was 38 years old, making him 8 years older than his sister, 5'10 with an athletic build, short brown hair and brown eyes, replied. "Yes, I got a voice mail to call you. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. What's this about my sister and Bella, are they ok?"

Sara cleared her throat before sadly telling him what had happened, and by the end she could tell he was barely holding on to his emotions, then asked in a hard tone after clearing his throat. "Did the bastered ever touch Bella?"

"No, Mr. Morgan, there is no indication that he ever touched her, she even said he never did."

Sniffling, he responded. "I guess least that's something good, right?"

"It really is."

After a moment of silence while Jeff was still processing everything, he seemed to remember something, so he asked. "You said your name is Sara Grissom, are you by any chance William's mother?"

"Yeah, how do you know my son?"

Jeff smiled. "From Bella. Every time I visit her, it's William this and William that. She even wanted me to meet him someday. I think my niece is very smitten with your son, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle as she responded. "Which I believe the feeling is very mutual."

Jeff then sighed as he ran his hand down his clean-shaven face. "And now this." He cleared his throat again before continuing. "I'm not going to be able to get there until tomorrow, so if it's not too much trouble could you..."

Sara cuts him off, knowing what he was about to ask. "It's no trouble at all that she stays with me and my husband until you can get here."

"Thank you. Now is there anything I need to do to make that happen?"

"Actually yeah, I'll give you a number to Dr. Holden-Smith so you can talk to her."

Once he got the number, he asked. "Can I speak to Bella, please?"

"Of course, Mr. Morgan."

After Sara walked back into the room, Sara smiled as she walked closer to the bed. "Bella, your Uncle Jeff wants to speak to you."

Bella smiled as she took the phone from Sara's hands and spoke first. "Uncle Jeff!"

Jeff sighed in relief, hearing his niece's voice. "Hi, baby girl."

While Uncle and Niece were speaking, Kelly and Sara walked closer to the door so they could give them a little privacy, then Sara spoke after clearing his throat. "Her Uncle should be calling you after he gets off the phone with Bella."

Kelly nodded with a smile. "Alright, and once I talk to him you two are free to go, I'll be back soon."

Sara nodded in return before Kelly opened the door and walked out, and as Sara was walking back towards the bed, Bella was finishing up her conversation with her Uncle. "I love you too, see you soon, bye." When she hung up the phone, she handed the phone back to Sara before saying. "My Uncle says I'm staying with you for a bit."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, is that ok?"

Bella's eyes lit up with a nod. "Yes, I like being with you and Mr. Grissom."

Ever since Sara asked for Bella to come over to the house for William's birthday, surprisingly she got to spend a little more time at their place after school, something they all enjoyed.

Sara suspected that the prospect that William would be there was also a reason she was so happy to come to the house, probably the biggest one, but she didn't say that, instead, she just said. "And we like being with you."

Bella shyly smiled before she asked. "Can I change?"

"Of course."

Bella nodded as she got off the bed with her backpack before she headed towards the bathroom while Sara started picking up the cards before calling her husband to update him on what's going on, which he agreed 100% that Bella staying with them for the time being was a good idea.

By the time Sara got off the phone, Bella came back into the room, and not long after that, Kelly walked into the room and officially discharged Bella, so Sara looked at the little girl with her hand out and asked. "You ready to get out of here?"

With her backpack on and Cubby securely in her left arm, she uses her right hand to takes Sara's hand with a nod. "Yes, please, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara nodded in return before the two of them walked out of the room, ready to go home.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.

*Also, those who are not aware of it, but I did post a new chapter in the missing moments, check it out if you want to read about William and Isabella meeting their younger sister for the first time.


	3. Bella Part 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the continued support, here is the next chapter. Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bella Part 3

When Sara and Bella made it to the Grissom house, they got out of the vehicle before heading towards the front door, and once they got there, Sara opened the door, allowing Bella to walk in first. But before Sara could say anything, William spoke first with excitement. "Bella!" Then Max started barking as they both ran to the little girl.

Sara and Grissom chuckled as they watched Max like a hawk to make sure Bella was ok with the excited dog who was trying to lick her, but in the end they had nothing to worry about because she was just as happy to see Max, and William of course.

Once everybody was calmed down, William asked. "Can we go up to my room?"

They both nodded, so the friends plus Max headed upstairs, and after making the sure the girls were ok for the time being, Sara took her husband's hand and walked them to the kitchen before she got right into his arms, and he held her tight with one arm before running his other hand up and down her back, speaking comforting words as she lightly sobbed for the little girl, while also trying to forget her own past.

After a few moments, he kissed her head and she whispered. "Thank you."

He whispered in return. "Anytime."

They pulled back a few seconds later before he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away as she continued. "Walking in that house felt like I was nine years old again, it almost looked identical." Grissom started to sigh, but Sara continued before he could finish. "Don't get mad at Carly, you know how I can get. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Besides, I needed to go in there, she wasn't coming out of that closet for any one else."

Grissom frowned at the image of that little girl huddled up in a closet being scared, then he mentally shook his head before giving her nod with a concerned look on his face. "You're probably right, and I'm glad that you were there for her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be worried about you when you go to those type of crime scenes. Especially, when you're on leave and suppose to be relaxing during this downtime."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't just walk away. If it were anyone el..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small smirk. "Honey, you and I both know you still would have been there, regardless on who the child was." She looked down shyly, knowing her husband was right, then he lifted her chin up before cupping her cheek again and running his thumb up an down it as he finished with love in his eyes. "That's just who you are, and I love that about you."

She started to smile with love in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck while replying with a smirk. "Even when it drives you crazy?"

He chuckled lightly before bringing her closer to him and whispering. "Yes, even when you drive me crazy."

She chuckled lightly in return before they peck each other on the lips, then they get back into each other's arms for a hug before she whispered. "Thank you for letting her stay here with us."

"If it helps her feel safe to be here until her uncle comes, then I'm all for it. No need to thank me."

"But I always will, no matter what it is, because I am very thankful for you."

He ran his hand up and down her back a few more times, then after they pulled back, they share one more kiss before walking back into the living room.

* * *

Later that night

When it came time for the kids to go to sleep, William gave up his room to Bella, and he slept on the air mattress in his sister, Isabella's room. Then after Sara and Grissom got the kids tucked into bed, they went right to their room and fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. But after around four hours later, Sara was woken up by the child who rarely wakes her up these days.

"Mommy, please, wake up."

After a few blinks, she opened her eyes and looked up while she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Grissom. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's Bella, she's in the bathroom with the door locked, I heard her crying."

Sara nodded as she slowly/carefully moved out of her husband's arms and out of the bed, then after grabbing her robe and putting it over her tank-top and sweatpants, she followed her son out of the room, immediately seeing and hearing Max whimpering at the bathroom door while he was pawing at it, so after Sara closed the master bedroom door, she placed a hand on her son's shoulder and said. "Why don't you try and get back to sleep." When he looked up at her with a concerned face, she smiled as she kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheek. "I know you're worried about her, but right now she's going through a really tough time, so what she's doing is only natural."

He gave her a little smile as he asked. "But you're going to make it better, right mommy? You always help me when I'm going through a tough time, especially when I have bad dreams."

She gave him a smile back. "I'll try."

Trusting his mother that she'll help Bella, he nodded, and after giving her hug and they said their love yous and goodnights, he went back to Isabella's room while Sara stood up, then when she got to the bathroom door, she kneeled down again and placed a hand on Max's back as he kept pawing at the door. "It's ok Max."

After a few pets and soothing words, Max stopped pawing but didn't move from the spot as Sara knocked on the door and said softly. "Bella, sweetie, this is Sara. When you are ready to talk, just unlock the door."

When a few minutes past with nothing happening, Sara sat down before Max placed his chin on her thigh. After another five minutes Sara and Max heard a click, indicating the door was now unlocked, so Max lifted his chin up and Sara stood up before placing her hand on the doorknob and turned it until it opened, seeing Bella sitting so her back was against the bathroom sink cupboard with her knees up to her chest, and while those sad brown eyes looked up at her, she whispered. "I'm sorry."

But Sara shook her head with a small smile as she walked into the room and sat down next to her. "Aww sweetie, you have nothing to apologize for, you have every right to be sad, even scared?" Bella nodded as Max came in the room sat down so he could place his chin on Bella's arm, making Sara smile. "You know he doesn't do that just for anybody, I think he really likes you."

While Max was a good dog and very affectionate to anybody who gave him attention, he was very loyal to the Grissoms and would only share his more comforting side towards them, so to see Max like this with her was pretty amazing/shocking.

Bella started to smile as she pets him, then after a few moments of silence, Sara cleared her throat and continued. "And you know a lot of people get scared and sad at times."

Bella looked at Sara and asked in shock. "Even you?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "Yes, even me." Then she got a little more serious. "In fact, I was about your age when I started to really feel those two emotions." There was a pause as Bella studied the older woman, trying to understand what she was trying to say without actually saying it, and she did figure out her meaning a few moments later, and asked with her eyes if it was true, so Sara nodded before she continued with a smile. "But you know what's different than what happened with me afterwards, you already have so many people who care about you. It took me years before I finally felt that I had that type of support. So, if you ever need to talk to any of us all you have to do is ask, your uncle already has my number so you can use it anytime that you need to, ok?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

"You are very welcome."

A few moments later Bella started to yawn, so Sara asked. "You want to try and get some sleep?"

Bella nodded as they started to stand up before they headed towards William's room, and once they were in there, Sara tucked the little girl in bed and said goodnight before walking towards the door.

When Max wasn't following her, she asked him. "Are you staying in here, buddy?"

Max looked at Sara before looking at Bella, then a second later he made a decision and jumped on the end of the bed, curling up, making a huffing noise when he was settle while Bella spoke softly with a smile. "It's ok with me."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Ok, goodnight you two."

She shut the door until there was crack before walking down the hall to the master bedroom, but just as she got there, the youngest in the household started to whimper, so she went across the hall, opened the door wider before walking towards the crib, smiling down at her youngest. "Hi my blue eyed, baby girl, mommy's here." She then picks her up, kissed her forehead and walked towards the changing table, then once that task was done, she carried her baby out of the room so she could go downstairs and get her bottle from the kitchen, then she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch before she started feeding then burping her, and after, feeling too tired to go back upstairs, she placed her baby in the bassinet that was towards the end of the couch before laying down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The Next Morning

As Sara was waking up, two things had caught her attention almost immediately, one, she realized she wasn't in the bed she shared with her husband, which she, or he for that matter, rarely slept in separate rooms, so for her to feel somewhat rested was a miracle, considering she gets her best sleep when she was in his arms. And the second thing was that it sounded quiet, a little too quiet, even for their household, especially when Katie was still at the waking the parents up at all hours stage, so thinking of their youngest, she gasped as she opened her eyes. "Katie!"

But what stopped her from totally freaking out was that there was a folded piece of paper on the coffee table standing up with Grissom's handwriting that read _'Read before you freak-out, GG'_. Sara smiled as she reached for the piece of paper, then opened it and read the note. _'Took the kids and Max out of the house for a bit so you can sleep in a little more than usual. Coffee is made, see you soon, love you.'_

Sara smiled a little wider as she started to sit up, whatever she did to get this man to become her husband, she still didn't fully understand, but happy she did. She then stretched out her muscles once she stood up before heading towards the kitchen so she could get a cup of coffee and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

By the time Sara had gotten out of the shower and had changed, Grissom, the kids and Max were back at the house, so she headed for the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch them without them noticing she was there.

William and Bella were sitting on barstools at the kitchen island, Isabella was in her highchair at the end of the island while Grissom was cooking pancakes with Katie in his other arm.

A moment later, Grissom feels a presence, so he lifted his head up and smiled Sara's way, she smiled in return as she walked further into the room. "Good morning, everyone."

Isabella and William looked at their mother before William spoke with excitement. "Mommy, daddy's making animal pancakes!"

"Wow, that's cool."

She kissed William's and Isabella's heads before walking up to her husband, and as they shared a peck on the lips, William made a face as he said. "Don't mind them, Bella, they are always kissing."

Before his parents could say anything, Bella spoke softly as she looked down at the Island top. "I think it's nice."

Sara and Grissom, both felt for the girl, having a feeling she didn't see their parents that affectionate towards one another, or if they ever were in front of her, it was a vary rare occasion.

They mentally shook their head before Sara spoke with a smile towards the girl. "Thank you, sweetie, that was nice of you to say."

Bella nodded with a small smile, and while Sara took Katie from Grissom's arms, William spoke with a sigh as he shook his head. "I just don't get the point."

Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling as he looked at his wife. "You'll get it eventually, son, trust me."

William made another face as he got off the stool and headed for the table. "Not anytime soon."

The parents chuckled while Sara silently thought that was a good thing since she didn't want her son to grow up too fast.

Eventually they were all at the table eating breakfast, and when it came time to do the dishes, there was a knock on the door, so Grissom spoke with a smile to the kids, particularly towards Bella and William. "Now let's see who is at the door, Bella, William come with me, please."

Sara looked at her husband with curiosity, but stayed in the kitchen, and when Grissom and the kids stopped at the front door, he opened it and they were greeted by Elizabeth and Rick, who were with Courtney.

The kids greeted one another excitedly before the four of them ran towards the back yard, making Courtney and Grissom chuckle before Grissom spoke with a smile. "Thank you for bringing them over."

When Grissom found out Rick was going to be with Ryan today so he could enjoy a play-date with Elizabeth, he asked Ryan if the kids could come over here to give Bella a little distraction after what happened to her yesterday, so Ryan called Courtney to see if she could bring them over before she headed off to her part time job working with Amy, who was training her to become a veterinarian.

Courtney waved off the compliment with a smile. "It was no problem." Then she asked with compassion. "How is she?"

Grissom sighed, wishing the little girl didn't have to go through with this heartbreak. "As good as could be expected under the circumstances, I guess. It's one thing to lose parents, but it's another thing when you lose them both at the same time, in that way."

Courtney nodded in understanding because she knew how the girl felt, at least the losing a parent side of things, even though technically it was her uncle who she had lost. But for fifteen years of her life she looked up to him like he was her dad, she even called him dad for several years.

"Well if you need any help, let me know."

Grissom smiled, generous just like her mother. "I will, thank you. Tell Amy I said hi."

Courtney nodded again with a smile. "I will Dr. Grissom." She then smirked. "Or do you prefer Professor Grissom? I never knew which one to call you."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "Either would work, but technically you can just call me 'Grissom', I believe you at that age where you don't have be so formal."

Courtney nodded one more time before asking with curiosity. "What about Uncle Gil?" Grissom looked at little shocked as she continued a little shyly. "I heard you being called that from Catherine's kids, and I like the idea. I mean I know my mom isn't or ever has been as close to you as Catherine is, or my dad like Warrick is, and that I don't know you as long as Lindsey has, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with another smile. "I would be honored if you called me that."

Courtney smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, if you're comfortable enough to say it, then it's ok with me."

"Ok, Bye, Uncle Gil."

"Bye Courtney."

After one more smile between them, Courtney walked away while Grissom closed the door, and when he turned around, he was still smiling as Sara walked in the room with their girls, so she asked with curiosity. "What's with that look?"

He smiled a little wider as he walked up to her. "I believe you are right, 'Uncle Gil' just might be making a come back."

Sara smiled, happy for her husband. "Well congratulations, so who is the lucky person?"

"Courtney."

Sara nodded. "Well, we have been getting closer to her family through these last several years, so it makes sense."

After Grissom nodded, he kissed her cheek and kissed his other girl's cheeks before asking. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nope I'm good, we are going out on the deck."

"Ok, I'll join in you all in a minute."

Sara nodded one more time before they went their separate directions, meeting out on the deck several minutes later.

* * *

Hours later

When it reached lunch time, but just before sandwiches were going to be made, there was a knock on the door, which the back screen door was being used so they could hear the door knock, and after checking her watch, she looked over at Grissom and nodded. From the text she had received earlier this morning, that should be Bella's Uncle, so Sara stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, handing Katie off to her husband before shouting Bella's way. "Bella, can you come here please?"

Bella stopped what she was doing before rushing towards the deck, and up the stairs, stopping in front of Sara and asked. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara shook her head with a smile as she held out her hand. "No, but I believe someone is here who you've been waiting to see."

Her eyes got bright with excitement as she took Sara's hand, then they headed towards the front door before Sara released her hand and nodded. "Go ahead."

Bella nodded in return with a smile before she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it until the door opened, revealing her 38 year old uncle, and although he looked more worn down than she's ever seen, it was the same uncle who she loved and adored.

Jeff was about speak towards Sara, but one look at his niece, his eyes willed up in tears as she shouted with tears in her eyes as well. "Uncle Jeff!"

Immediately he picked her up and they held onto one another tightly, releasing all the emotions they had from the loss they suffered to this reunion, while Sara couldn't help but have tears in her eyes watching the scene, in that one moment she could see how much they really needed one another.

Several minutes later, once niece and uncle had calmed down, and Bella laid her head on his shoulder, he ran his hand up and down her back as he cleared his throat and spoke towards Sara a little shyly, like he was embarrassed to be seen in that state, especially in front of someone he hasn't formally met yet. "I'm uh, I'm sorr..."

But Sara cuts him off with a look of understanding. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, Mr. Morgan." She then held out her hand.

Jeff smiled as he took Sara's hand. "Please, it's Jeff."

She nodded with a smile of her own. "Then it's Sara." After they released hands, Sara welcomed him into her home, and as she closed the door, she spoke again. "We were just about to have lunch, would like something to eat?"

He shook his head. "Oh, I don't want to put you out, it's..."

Sara then cuts him off as she looked at him with curiosity, having a feeling it's been awhile since he had a meal, a good one at least. "And when was the last time you ate, and I mean really ate something, not snacked?"

Ever since he found out about his sister, he hadn't had much of an appetite, so he honestly couldn't remember when, and as he was about to stutter his response, when Bella looked at her uncle and spoke in concern. "Please, Uncle Jeff?"

One look into those eyes and that face that reminded him of so much of his sister, he cleared his throat with a nod before looking at Sara again. "If it's not too much trouble."

Sara waved it off with another smile. "It's not."

As Jeff nodded, the back door opened and in came the rest of the kids, along with Grissom, who was carrying Katie while holding Isabella's hand, and just as the men were going to be introduced, William spoke as he eyed the man holding Bella. "And who are you?"

Both Sara and Grissom gasped, usually their son was more polite than that, and Sara was about to speak to him, but Jeff spoke with a smile as he eyed the little boy. "That must make you, William."

William looked a little shocked at first that he would know who he was, then he answered, still trying to be protective of Bella. "Yeah, but you still haven't told me who you are?"

Before Jeff could speak, Bella giggled, seeing the protective side of the young boy. "William, this is my Uncle Jeff."

William now looked embarrassed by his actions, as he walked up to the older man and held out his hand as he replied. "Oh, nice to meet you sir."

Jeff kneeled down so he was eye level with him, smiled as he took the small hand in his as he replied. "Nice to finally meet you too, William. My niece speaks very highly of you, and I can see why."

William looked down shyly as he removed his hand from the older man's before Jeff looked at the other two kids who were Bella's age and spoke with a smile towards them. "That would make you Elizabeth and Rick." They just nodded and smiled before he stood up, now without Bella in his arms, and took a few steps towards Grissom, smiling at the Grissom girls. "Then there is Katie, and this little girl is named after my Isabella." When he looked at Grissom, he held out his hand. "And that makes you Dr. Grissom, nice to meet you all. As much as my niece talks about you guys, I feel like I already know you and your family."

Grissom smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

While Grissom and Jeff released hands, Sara cleared her throat before addressing the kids. "Why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands, please."

After a nod, the four kids headed upstairs as the rest of the group, the youngest kids included, headed for the kitchen while Sara spoke towards Jeff. "I'm sorry about William, he's usually more polite."

Jeff waved it off with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, he's still a good kid. Let me guess, he still sees girls as having 'cooties?'" They chuckled with nods before Jeff continued. "But he has no problem acting all protective of her. That's just the simple case of his head and heart fighting on what to do, and not sure which one he should listen to."

They nodded again before Sara couldn't help but smirk at her husband. "Oh, I know that action all to well, he got that from his father."

Jeff chuckled while Grissom raised an eyebrow at her while she gave him a challenging look that said 'Do you deny it?', so he just shook his head with a small smile as he started on lunch before Sara turned the conversation to another topic, getting to know Jeff, included his late sister, which as sad as he felt bringing her up, it was nice to talk about the good times, especially when she was a carefree kid.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.

*Spratjmk: In regards to your question, I have a story called 'Starting over Series: Missing Moments' And it's basically missing moments from this series that I couldn't fit in the main story. And the last chapter I posted was about Katie meeting her two older siblings.


	4. Ever see her again?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ever see her again?

Once the sandwiches were done being made, everybody was in the kitchen enjoying their meal as Jeff got to know the Grissom family a little more. Then once their meal was done, the kids went back to playing for a few more hours while Jeff talked about his sister a little more, saying that after thinking back on it, he had noticed she was becoming a different person each visit, and that he felt guilty for not trying to get her, and Bella, out of that house sooner, then maybe none of this would have happened. Sara and Grissom tried to comfort him the best they could, but they could tell that guilt of his was more than likely going to stay with him.

When Jeff was ready to go, they called the kids in the house so Bella could get her things, and while she was doing that, the other kids, particularly William, asked if they could come over for Christmas. Jeff was going to politely decline since he had only planned to be here just long enough for them to say goodbye to his sister/her mom, to pack the items they wanted, donate the rest and put the house on the market, but when Sara and Grissom insisted that they should be here, he agreed they would, which made them happy.

After the other two kids left the Grissom household, and not long after that, Sara and Grissom could tell that something in William's attitude shifted. He was less talkative, and when Isabella begged him to play with her, it didn't look like he was really that engaged in what they were doing, then when Grissom made him his favorite dinner, he took a few good bites before he more or less picked at it, so if they didn't know something was wrong before, they definitely knew now, since normally they would have to tell him to slow down when he was eating his favorite foods, so Sara cleared her throat and asked. "What's wrong, baby?"

William took a moment, which Sara and Grissom didn't think he was even going to say anything, but he did softly. "Did something happen to Bella's mommy and daddy?"

Before they answered, Grissom cleared his throat and handed Katie off to Sara before he stood up with a smile towards Isabella. "How about helping daddy with the dishes?"

Isabella nodded with a smile while lifting up her arms. "Ok, daddy."

Grissom picks up Isabella from her highchair and headed towards the sink so she could be distracted while Sara spoke to their son, knowing she wasn't going to lie to him, which she didn't a second later when she looked at him sadly. "Yes, it did."

William frowned as he continued. "Now her uncle is here to take her away?"

After securing her youngest in her arms, she reached with her free hand and placed it on William's arm, trying to comfort her oldest. "I'm sorry, baby, but yeah."

William tried to be strong as he asked his next question. "Why can't they stay here?"

She ran her thumb up and down on his arm as she answered. "Because he doesn't live here, he has a job, a life somewhere else."

William started sniffling. "I don't want her to leave."

Now Sara was trying to be strong in front of her son. "I know you don't, but I'm sorry, it has to be this way."

It looked like William was going to say something, but he ended up saying something else. "May I be excused?"

"Ok, but I want you to have at least a snack later. I don't want you going to bed hungry."

William nodded as he moved slowly off the chair before he walked into the living room while Sara and Grissom looked at one another, their hearts breaking for their son.

* * *

Hours later

Once the kids were tucked in their beds, Sara went outside to sit on the deck, and after Grissom had gotten two glasses of ice water, he walked outside with the glasses and baby monitor, then after setting his glass and the monitor on his round, glass end table he hands Sara her glass, which she smiled while she took it from him. "Thank you, babe." He gave her a smile in return while he sat down in the chair next to hers.

She took a sip of her drink before setting it down on her round, glass end table, and once she was settled in the chair with her knees up, he looked over at her and asked. "How are you really doing with all of this?"

"I guess ok, all things considering." She placed her arm over her other one that was across her chest and sighed. "I just wish this didn't affect our son so much."

Grissom sighed as he moved his hand so it was touching her knee in a comforting way. "I know, honey, me too. I don't think he can help it though, he has this bond with her that I've never seen this young before, well outside of with his siblings."

Sara nodded in agreement with a smile. "I was saying the same thing to Kelly yesterday, I told her he got that from his father's big heart."

Grissom smiled shyly. "Well, his mother isn't exactly heartless either."

With tears in her eyes, she removed her arms from her chest and placed one of her hands on his that was on her knee before replying. "And a lot of that is because of you." Grissom was about to reply, but she continued before he could. "You've always said that I changed you, got you to open up more...well, before you, it wasn't like I was an open book myself, and you know how I felt about kids back then, I was afraid of them, or more like I was afraid on the type of mother I would be." She sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "How I am now, 16 years ago, I never thought it would be like this. I never thought that I would want..."

As she trailed off, Grissom turned his palm around so it was against hers before slipping his fingers through hers and asked. "Would want what, honey?"

She shook her head and looked down. "No, it's stupid."

He smirked a little. "I highly doubt that." Then he finished in a loving tone. "What is it? What did you want?"

She took a breath before lifting her head and looking at him before finishing. "While at the hospital with Bella, before I found out she had a true next of kin, I kept thinking that I couldn't let her go. I didn't want her to go through with what I went through as a child."

"You wanted to keep her?"

"I told you it was stup..."

He cuts her off with a loving/comforting tone. "It's really not, honey."

She started to smile. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile of his own. "Really, and I can see that. You would be an excellent foster mom."

She sniffled again. "And a lot of that, like I said, is because of you, of you letting me see what I'm capable of doing, that at I'm capable of loving children unconditionally."

He tugged on her arm, and she got up from her chair before sitting down in his lap, and after he wrapped his arms around her waist, he asked. "So, you never once thought about it?"

She played with the top button of his shirt. "Maybe in passing a few times, but to actually think about doing it, no."  
She then sighed. "Maybe in a different life, if I wasn't so dedicated to being a CSI."

He sighed too before he whispered. "Well, in a different life, if I was lucky enough to find you again, I would have been right there with you."

She smiled as she asked. "Really?"

He turned his head and nodded. "Really." He then started to have tears in his eyes. "Because I was thinking the same thing with Bella before you told me she had an Uncle."

Her heart skipped a beat, once again thinking how perfect they were, as she cupped his cheek and whispered. "You are amazing, and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After a loving kiss, they place their foreheads together before she replied softly. "Her and Jeff need one another."

"Yeah, honey, they do. Like you told our son earlier, it has to be this way, we have to let her go."

She nodded with one more sigh as he held on to her, both hoping they could do anything that would make their boy happy, but this time it was just out of their reach, now they just have to try their best to help him through this.

* * *

Five days later

Christmas Eve, 2016

Normally they would have a Christmas party on Christmas Day but under the circumstances with Bella, they had it on the day before, and no one seemed to mind since the turn out was the same, since they not only wanted to give Bella the best Christmas they could, but they wanted to be there for William as well, knowing what's going to happen after Bella leaves the house tonight.

Throughout the evening everybody was having a good time, or a select few were trying their very best to, even cheering when two people ended up standing under the mistletoe, and it wasn't even the couples sometimes. But, in the spirit of things and to make the kids laugh, those resulted in least a kiss on the cheek. Which that's were Malcolm and Courtney ended up eventually, and Elizabeth was the one that brought it to everybody's attention, so with all eyes on them they looked at one another with hearts racing, then after a second hesitation they leaned toward one another and kissed each other's cheeks before pulling back with smiles on their faces, resulting in mixture of cheers and good natured boos that there wasn't a kiss on the lips.

When Jeff said it was time to go, Bella said goodbye to everybody, except Sara, Grissom and William since they were going to walk them out, and once they got to the vehicle, Jeff cleared his throat and spoke towards Sara and Grissom. "Thank you guys for everything you've done for Bella, especially this evening."

They smiled as Sara held out her hand. "It was our pleasure."

As he shook their hands, Grissom spoke. "If there is anything that you need, just call, we'll be happy to help if we can."

Jeff nodded with a smile, then after Bella said her goodbye's to Sara and Grissom while Jeff said them towards William, the grown-ups stepped away to give the kids a little privacy.

William brings Bella into a hug first and whispered. "I'll miss you."

Bella, trying to be strong, whispered back as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss you too, thank you for being my friend."

He smiled. "Thank you for being mine. Friend's forever?"

They pull back and she lifts her pinky up. "Friend's forever, pinky swear."

After he hooked his pinky with hers, they did one more smile before she cleared her throat and removed her hand from his. "I gotta go, Bye William."

He nodded, and cleared his throat. "Bye, Bella."

She then turned around and headed for the backseat of the vehicle, and after she was in and Jeff said bye one more time, he got in the driver's side before starring the vehicle and driving away.

The family watched until they could no longer see it, then William, not able to keep his emotions down any longer, cried as he said. "It's all my fault." Before running towards the front door of the house and headed up to his room.

Sara and Grissom stood outside in shock as they looked at one another before Grissom asked with curiosity. "Why did he say it was his fault?"

Sara started to shake her head. "I don't kn..." But then stopped as something came to her, and she gasped a little. "Oh no."

Now concerned, he asked while cupping her cheek. "Honey?"

She nodded, feeling more sure about what she thought each second that passed. "It was Bella's parents he was talking about, you remember that morning when..."

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, and you really think so?"

"I do. You know he's loyal to his friends, and if he's sworn to secrecy then you know he won't say anything, even if a part of him wanted to."

Grissom nodded with a sigh before he spoke softly. "That means he's been keeping this to himself for..."

She cuts him off. "A little over a year. I'm going to go talk to him,."

Grissom nodded, and after kissing her forehead, they pull back and headed back inside the house before she went upstairs while he went into the living room, his family giving him sympathy looks for his son.

* * *

When Sara made it to her son's room, William was crying on his side, his back was towards the door, while Max was sitting on the floor whining a little, and Sara thought that William didn't want Max on his bed, so she walked up to him and knelt down before petting him and whispering. "I know, buddy, he's going through something." Max turned his head to look at her as if to say 'help him', making Sara gave him a smile and nod. "I'm going to try really hard." She gave him a few more pets before standing up, and while she walked the short distance to the bed, Max laid down and placed his chin on his front paws, eyeing the bed.

After getting on the bed, she laid next to her son, which was a tight fit, but she didn't care at the moment, turned and wrapped her arms around his waist as he cried a little bit longer before saying repeatedly that it was all his fault, then with tears in her eyes, she kissed the back of his head and replied softly. "It isn't baby, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have said something sooner. I promised her I wouldn't, even when a part of me told me that I had to tell you or daddy, but I didn't and now her parents aren't here anymore and she's gone."

As her son kept sniffling, Sara cleared her throat before replying, knowing this was going to be hard to say, and while she wanted her children to be just children for as long as possible, she didn't want to lie to them, especially how life can be sometimes.

"And baby, if you would have said something sooner she could have been gone sooner, and what happened with her parents could have still happened, or something worse."

William stopped sniffling as he processed what his mother said, then he turned around so they were facing each other, and she moved her hand that was around his waist and cupped his cheek so she could wipe his tears away as he asked. "You really think so?"

Sara sighed. "I honestly don't know what could have happened, sometimes you can do everything right and things still don't turn up like you want them to. Unfortunately, that's part of life we have to accept." William frowned, not really liking that answer, so Sara continued with a smile. "But, with that being said, I don't want you to ever think all is a lost cause, you should always try to do the right thing, be the best person you can be, so can you promise you'll always at least try?"

William nodded with another sniffle. "I promise." His eyes stated to fill up with tears again "I'm sorry, mommy."

She continued to wipe his tears away as she replied. "I know, baby, just know that you can always come to me or your father for anything, no matter what it is for or about."

William nodded, and after a few moments of silence, he whispered. "Will I ever see her again?"

Sara wished she could give him a good answer to his question, even if it was to convince herself that they will, but she knew how life can get sometimes, you promise to keep in touch, then before you know it years pass without a word, so instead, she asked him. "What do you think?"

William thought hard on the question before he said with a smile. "I hope so."

Sara smiled return as she replied. "Then you know what I always say, as long as you have hope..."

William cuts her off. "Anything is possible."

She smirked as she started tickling him, making him giggle as he tried to move her hand away from him. "Right you are."

When they finally calmed down, William moved closer to his mother so he could be in her arms, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head while he whispered. "I love you mommy."

She sighed in content. "I love you, too, baby, so much."

They held one another for a few more moments in silence before she spoke again. "We should get back down there." Before William could speak, she continued while running her hand up and down his back. "I know you probably don't feel like seeing them right now, but in this family you'll learn pretty quickly when you're down, they won't take no for answer on being there for you, so in most cases it's just better to go with..."

He cuts her off again. "The flow?"

She chuckled before she asked. "What do you do, tape everything I say?"

He smirked. "I can't help it."

She smiled as she kissed his forehead. "I know, my amazing little man."

When she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, he nodded. "Ok."

She smiled as she moved to sit up on the side of the bed, then she looked over at his nightstand, and instead of seeing the familiar picture of the Grissom family, it was a school picture of Bella, and she smiled as she picked it up. "Hey, we've been replaced."

William moves so he was sitting next to her and looked down a little shyly as Max moved closer to him. "We swapped pictures so we didn't forget one another."

Sara looked at her son, who was now petting Max, and nodded. "That's ok, we'll get you another family picture in here."

He nodded with a smile, and a few moments reassuring Max that he was ok, mother, son, and dog walked out of the room, headed down the hall before walking down the stairs.

Once they were down there, they noticed the house was still filled with their family, but now they were all sitting down in dinning room chairs, on the love seat, couch and floor. William looked up at his mother, and she nodded with a smile, he smiled in return before he ran towards the end of the couch, where his father was and gave him a hug and kiss. "Love you, daddy."

Grissom kissed his son's forehead and whispered. "I love you too, buddy."

When William pulled back and his feet was back on the floor, he ran towards the front of the living room, where his two best friends were and sat down on the floor between them.

As Sara was walking towards the living room, Grissom held out his hand, and Sara raised an eyebrow while silently asking. 'You sure?'

He just nodded with a smile, making her smile as she got closer to him, then after she was in place on his lap with his arm wrapped around her waist, she kissed his temple before the family movie started, thankful for the group of people they call family.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the last in the story, but don't think I'm done with the series, more on that next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. A wedding day full of surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: A wedding day full of surprises

New Years Eve, 2016

Once the wedding ceremony between Lindsey and Kyle, in the backyard of the Brown residence, concluded, they spent a couple of hours at the reception doing the various activities one would do at a reception before the newlyweds, and the groom's family, which included all five of his siblings, plus Bryan, Julie and 7 month old Stephen (Kyle's Nephew), left to board a plane so they could go to Miami, where they'll have another ceremony/party so the Caine extended family could have a celebration with them tomorrow. They wished all their families could have been there for the main ceremony, but they were just lucky enough for his parents and siblings to get here. Of course there was a lot of understanding on why the location was where it was at, and as long as the engaged couple got the wedding they wanted, they were happy for them, so in their eyes the extra party wasn't necessary, but appreciative nonetheless.

After about another hour, the younger kids were sent across the street to the Grissom residence with Courtney, Malcolm, BJ, Martin, and Robin's two high school aged sons watching them, then after about another 15 minutes, Robin and Carly were talking at the snack table. "Don't get me wrong, this was a beautiful ceremony, and I'm happy for the bride and groom, but what I don't understand is why you insisted on me coming here, these people are more your family than mine."

Carly heard the sad tone towards the end and she looks at her older sister. "You know that can change, you can move here."

Robin shook her head with a sigh. "And you know I can't just pack up and leave Seattle, Brad just started his Junior year, and Charles Jr. just started his Freshman year, so to take them out of school now at this stage in their lives and move them to a city where they don't know any students just feels wrong, and there is no way I'll ever convince them doing that, plus I can't leave..."

She trials off, shaking her head, thinking about her late husband. She still visits him on special occasions, most notably their wedding anniversary, which this year would have been their 28th. And despite what most of her family thinks, while he may have not been her first love, she did in fact fell in love with him. He gave her what every woman would want in a man, and then some, particularly their two boys. He somehow managed to worm his way into her broken heart and made it whole again, so there will always be a special place for him there, no matter what or how much time has passed, so in her eyes she could proudly say she's had two great loves in her life, and counting her two boys, that made four.

Carly looked at her older sister with sympathy, knowing what the last thing she was going to stay, before she nodded in understanding, then asked. "When was the last time you were happy, Robin, and I mean truly happy?"

Robin gave her a smile, which Carly could tell it was more sad than anything. "I think you already know the answer to that, you're the CSI after all."

"Don't you want that again?"

"I have my boys, and that's good enough for me."

Carly places her hand on he sister's arm. "And what happens when they leave for college?"

Robin looked at her sister with curiosity. "What exactly are you suggesting here, I go out on a date? You know how long it's been since I went out on a date?" She sighed again and shook her head. "I'm sorry dear sister, but I think that ship has sailed a long time ago."

Carly shook her head with a smile. "Now don't talk like you already have one foot in the grave, you are still a very attractive woman, any man would be lucky to have you on his arm."

Knowing her younger sister to be straightforward, Robin could also see the truth in her eyes, but she still sighed again. "Thank you for the compliment, but honestly I don't think I can do it again, the process of finding someone new to love, I just don't think my heart can take it. They say three times the charm, but I honestly believe my charm stopped at two."

While Robin turned her head to look at the crackers, Carly started to smile as she looked towards the dance floor, which all eyes were there as well before Carly spoke again. "Not necessarily, what if your third charm was someone you already knew?"

Robin looked at her sister with confusion. "I don't know what you're getting at here, you know there has only been two men, so how can there be a..."

She trials off when she noticed the group was staring towards the made up dance floor, and saw her sister smiling before she did a short nod in front of her, so Robin slowly looked back, then gasped, seeing a man in a pilots uniform, and her eyes became wide as she placed a hand over her mouth while she whispered. "Danny?"

She then looked at her sister, her eyes now watering while Carly cupped her sister's cheek. "It's your turn to be happy again." Robin was going to open her mouth before she continued. "I know how much you loved Charles, and I was happy you had found a man that you could truly love after your break up with Danny, but I also know you never truly got over him, and let me tell you, he's never truly gotten over you either."

Robin shook her head, still in a somewhat shocked state on seeing her first love for the first time since their broken engagement 35 years ago. "How...What is he doing here?"

Carly smiled as she continued. "He did a favor for me a month ago, and I thought I owed him one. Not to mention how much I felt like I owed you."

"For what?"

Carly now started to have tears in her eyes as she replied. "For what you did for me, taking in Courtney and raising her like she was your own daughter when I couldn't."

Robin cleared her throat and looked down. "I think I was a little selfish on making you sign your rights away though."

Carly shook her head while she lifted her sister's chin up and cupped her cheek again. "That doesn't matter now, it all worked out in the end. Now, it's your time to have something work out for you."

Robin started to sniffle, a part of her wanted to believe that but another part was still hesitant. "So much time has passed, and yeah there is still love there, but what if..."

Carly cuts her off. "Don't go there, they will only convince yourself on not going for it, so go, at least see what can happen."

After a little more hesitation, and looking at her younger sister, seeing the acceptance in her eyes, Robin took a breath and nodded.

Carly was right, despite how much and deeply she loved Charles, she could never fully let go of Danny, which Charles was well aware of it, but they still managed to have a happy and loving relationship until his last breath.

Carly watched Robin turn around and started walking, but then her sister stopped and turned back around so she was facing her, which Carly gave her a curious look before the older sister spoke again with emotion. "I just wanted you to know that while you may be the younger sister, I look up to you. I've looked up to you for years now, I am  
honor/blessed to be your sister, and as far as I'm concerned, after our parents, you are the head of the Hughes family. I love you with all my heart."

Carly started to have tears in her eyes as she nodded with a smile. "And I love you, thank you for your kind words."

After Robin nodded, she turned back around and started walking towards the dance floor again, only stopping when she was in front of him, then with her heart racing, she cleared her throat and whispered. "Danny..."

But he cuts her off with a smile as he held out his hand, his heart also racing. "Don't speak right now, let's just dance."

Before Robin could say anything, music started coming through the speakers, so she looked over towards the stereo, where her brother was standing with a smile and a thumbs up, she smiled in return before looking at the man in front of her and placing her hand in his, and after their other arms wrapped around each of their waist they started dancing in sync, like they've been doing this for years, while the rest of the group was watching with smiles, and some admittedly had a few tears, seeing two old loves being reunited after so long.

* * *

15 minutes later

After watching them for a bit the team/group, that included Nick, Diana, Greg, and Morgan, turned the attention to themselves before Sara smiled at Diana and asked. "Can we see now?"

Diana smiled, pulled the picture out of her purse before handing it to Sara, and with a bright smile, Sara asked. "So, what is this little Stokes?"

Nick proudly responded with tears in his eyes as he took his wife's hand. "Guys, I would like you all to meet the future Austin Stokes."

Two months after celebrating their first year of marriage, Diana found out she was pregnant, and to say that Nick was over the moon was an understatement, after all, his dream of becoming a father was finally coming true.

Sara looked up from the sonogram picture to look at one of her longest friends, and smiled again, her eyes shinning with happiness for them, it couldn't happen to a better man. "Congratulations you two, your little boy is going to be so lucky to have you."

They both nodded before Diana replied with emotion herself. "Thank you Sara, but we are the lucky ones."

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face while she passed the sonogram picture to her husband then he handed it to Catherine before it was passed down to Warrick and so on and so forth, and when it reached Greg, he cleared his throat and spoke as he passed the picture back to Nick. "Well, since we are in the sharing mood right now, I also have something to say." He then smiled as he placed his right hand on Morgan's hand. "Actually, we both have something to say."

The women gasped before Sara asked in shock. "Are you two also having a ba..."

Greg cuts her off with wide-eyes. "No, we aren't exactly ready for that step." Morgan nodded in agreement with a smile before Greg continued. "But we did get a little closer to that a couple of weeks ago."

While the group looked at them with curiosity, both him and Morgan lifted their left hands so they were in view, and immediately they all saw a wedding band on Greg's finger with a single diamond wedding ring on Morgan's. They all sat there in shock before all eyes turned to Sara, waiting for her to say something, knowing she was going to, which she did a second later. "Wait, what? You got married without having a celebration?"

Greg shook his head. "Technically we did, it wasn't very big, just a few guests."

Sara then looked at Nick. "And you knew about this?"

Nick held up his hand in surrender. "It wasn't my place to say anything, I was sworn to secrecy."

When Sara looked at Greg again, he spoke before she could again. "I'm sorry Sara, but we didn't want to make a huge deal about it."

Morgan nodded in agreement as she squeezed her husband's hand, which sent butterflies in her stomach just thinking of Greg as her husband now, and spoke. "The marriage is what matters the most to us, I hope you understand."

Sara smiled with a nod, a few tears in her eyes as well. "I do, and I am happy for you guys, I just wish we could have done something for you two to celebrate."

Greg then smirked. "How about buy us dinner, that will be good enough."

Sara nodded again. "You got it."

As congratulating the married couple died down, Catherine gasped as she said. "Oh my gosh."

Warrick placed a hand on her shoulder while Grissom looked at her with concern. "Catherine?"

She then smiled and shook her head. "I just realized, Ecklie is Greg's father in-law." Those of them who understood where she was coming from started chuckling before she continued. "I don't think in a million years any of us would have thought that they would be calling Ecklie 'dad'." Then she looked at Morgan and finished. "No offense."

But Morgan just shook her head with a smile. "None taken, and I totally get it. But to be fair, he has started to become a different man since I moved to Vegas."

Nick and Greg nodded in agreement, and only wished he was like what he is now when the whole group was still in Vegas, there would have been less hassle in the lab, then Greg took Morgan's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it as he continued with love in his eyes. "And really, when you're in love with the person, and I mean really in love, you kind of forget who your in-laws are."

Catherine did have a point, Greg never would have thought he would become Ecklie's son in-law, but when he fell for Morgan, he didn't think about who her father was, he only thought with his heart, and she was the one who was in it.

Those of them who knew Greg early on could see a different man from the one who first joined the lab. They thought they could see the maturity in him when he first became a CSI, but it didn't come close to seeing how he looked to them in this moment, they could see he was in love and serious about his relationship with Morgan, so they could only look at him with pride and awe.

Greg, feeling all eyes were on him now, looked around the table before shyly smiling towards Grissom and Sara. "What?"

Instead of Sara speaking, Grissom spoke as he lifted his glass up. "To Greg and Morgan, wishing you both nothing but the best, congratulations."

The rest of them lifted up their glasses and toasted the same as Greg and Morgan nodded with smiles, and after they took their sips of whatever various liquid they had in their glasses, Nick made a toast with a smile. "To the future."

And once they toasted to that, Sara had one more toast as she looked around the table seeing her family, which consisted of people she's known since she's been in Vegas to the ones she's known since she's been here, and while she knew some of them better, and longer than others, she loved them all, and couldn't be happier to call them family and prouder of who they became or are becoming. "And to love and family."

They all repeated her words before taking one last sip, then once the glasses were back on the table, everybody stood up and walked towards the dance floor.

All except Sara and Grissom.

Sara looked at her husband and asked. "You don't want to dance?"

He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "We will, I put in a request that we get the last dance."

Sara raised an eyebrow at that as she asked with a smirk. "Last dance, huh? When did you like to become center of attention."

He brings her hand up to his lips as he spoke with love. "When I had the most beautiful woman on my arm."

Sara shook her head shyly as she whispered. "Griss, you and your words, I swear."

He chuckled as he moved closer and kissed her cheek before whispering. "It does something to you, doesn't it?"

He pulls back so they could have eye contact, and she purses her lips as she replied. "Which you know it does, and you picked a time when I can't do anything about it."

It was still few weeks away before she got the all clear from the doctor to resume physical activities.

He smiled with love in his eyes again as he replied. "Just another rain check to stack on the small pile you already have."

This time she moved to his ear and whispered. "And I'm planning on cashing them all in when the time comes, so you better be ready, Dr. Grissom."

He closed his eyes at her words and closeness before he cleared his throat a few seconds later. "I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Grissom."

"Good." She kissed his cheek softly before pulling back, then after a few moments of them just looking at one another with a passionate look, they slowly smiled and nodded before she cleared her throat while she picked up her glass from the table and took a sip, he followed that action a second later, and after she swallowed, she looked towards the dance floor and spoke with a smile. "So, Greg married, can you believe that?"

After Grissom swallowed his sip, he spoke as he looked towards the dance floor. "I know from personal experience, all it took was the right woman." Then he smirked a little but there was something else in his tone as well. " Well, not named Sara that is."

Sara head the tone and she looked at her husband with concern as she placed her hand on top of his. "Hey, Greg's crush on me didn't last as long as people might think."

Grissom wasn't sure if he really believed that, so he nodded and spoke softly. "Maybe, but sometimes I thought that there was a chance, even a small one, that..."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "That what? That I might end up feeling the same towards him?"

He shyly nodded. "And not just with him."

Knowing who else her husband was talking about, she chuckled and shook her head as she squeezed his hand. "Never would have happened, there was no chance for any of them." Then she spoke with love and honesty. "My heart was taken before I even met them."

Feeling his heart filled with her love, he moved forward and smirked. "So, what you're saying is I had you at 'Hello, my name is Dr. Grissom?'"

She chuckled again, and with her eyes sparkling, she nodded. "Something like that."

"And after all these years?"

She cupped his bearded cheek and whispered. "You still have me. I'm yours, I always have been and I always will be, and I can't wait to see what's in store for us as we continue down this journey of ours."

His eyes filled up with emotion as he whispered. "Neither can I.  
And I can't imagine going down this journey with anybody else. I love you."

"And I love you."

Right before their lips were about to touch, Catherine made an announcement that the last dance was starting, and when Sara and Grissom looked her way, she was smirking, knowing she interrupted them, which made them chuckle because they were known to do that between her and Warrick, so it was payback.

After they pulled back, Grissom stood up and held out his hand to his wife. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Grissom?"

With her eyes filled with love, she placed her hand in his and spoke. "Always, Dr. Grissom."

Once she was standing with his help, they kissed each other's cheek, before they headed towards the dance floor, hand in hand like they've done for the last 11 years and planning on doing as they continue their lives together.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review.

*The next story in the series will have a significant time jump, I hope there will still be interest, there is only so much I do with them at this point before it becomes stale for me to write. So, the new story should be up sometime this week, or if you really want it, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
